At Last I See the Light
by thenameisdenise
Summary: She was in the dark, until he came to her life. He made her see the light. A collection of Caskett fluffs, of songs that make sense.
1. I See the Light

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just got inspired by the song I See the Light from _Tangled_. Also I'm having a writer's block on my sequel. Still waiting for my friend who's helping me with the case._  
_**

**I don't own _Castle_ and its characters. I don't own _Tangled_ and its songs.**

* * *

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

* * *

She had never been this way, not with her previous relationships or with anyone, really. They've always seen her as a straitlaced, by the book person. But ever since he came to her life, she saw everything differently, like something was gotten out of her way. Kate Beckett used to see evidence as it was. But he thinks outside the box. He looks for stories. He was right. There's always a story.

* * *

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

* * *

He was a playboy. He signs women's chests. He was divorced, twice. He has a daughter he loves dearly. He dated models and he had two of them, in both arms. Then he met her. It was mostly by chance because she kind of needed his help. Someone was mimicking his books and has killed twice, and another was found when he volunteered his "services". He saw through her. She wasn't a sharer, as Ryan said. She had built walls. She hurt because of her mother's murder. But he vowed to himself that he'd climb those walls, tear it down, brick by brick. He'd have used a grenade if he had to. Richard Castle knew he did.

* * *

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

* * *

Kate Beckett built walls around her. She was scared she'd get hurt again. She was already hurting because of her mother's unsolved case. Then Richard Castle came. Yes, her favourite author. And her life turned around. He offered help on Johanna's case and she is grateful, even if at first she didn't want him to. But she was willing to waste her life on that cause and he didn't want to see it. She almost lost him then. She finally opened up to him. She loves him like she loved no one else (except perhaps her parents). He clawed through that wall, that prison keeping her from the light, tearing it down, piece by piece. He was always there for her. He was her saviour, in more ways than one. He's her always.

* * *

Richard Castle thought that Kyra would be his only love. It all changed when he met Kate. Hm...another KB, but this one's a tough nut to crack. He let her in his life, his family, a few weeks into "research", their partnership. She has always been family. She became not only his true love but his greatest. She's his always.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked, looking down at Beckett's tear-stained face. "Why are you crying?"

Beckett chuckled, wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nothing."

Castle adjusted himself on the couch to have a better look at Kate.

"This is not nothing," he said. "Is something bothering you? This isn't supposed to be a drama."

"I just..." Kate began. "I just remembered our time together. Our journey to now. This song made me remember. Again."

Castle smiled, his eyes saying he understood. He opened his arms and enveloped Beckett in a warm embrace.

"It is like our story, isn't it? The song," he said.

He kissed her forehead, the way she liked it when they cuddle for a movie night.

"Castle?" Beckett said.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for being my light."

Castle looked down at her and brushing her cheek and said, "Always."

He kissed her on the lips and again on the forehead.

"I knew that no matter how many times we'd watched _Tangled_, you'll always cry at this scene," he mused.

Beckett laughed and snuggled closer to him. "All the songs make sense."

She winked.

"At least now I know the reason," he added.

They smiled at each other.

"Now, would you like me to brush and brush and brush and brush your hair?" Castle asked, singing a bit.

Kate gave him a look. Both laughed and continued with their movie, hands together, fingers entwined.

* * *

_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you_

* * *

**My first Caskett fluff. Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. A Whole New World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I decided to continue with this since as Kate said, all the songs make sense. No, am not in love but since my mind is on Caskett, for them all the songs make sense.**

**I do not own ****_Aladdin_**** and its songs.**

* * *

He asked her twice before, if she wanted to come with him, to take a breather. She refused, the first time. He was disappointed. She accepted the second time around. He wanted to show her a new, different world. He wanted to see her in a different light.

* * *

She refused his offer to go with him the first time. She had plans but it fell through. She wanted to tell him that she'd accept but he had another plan. It hurt her. The second time he asked, she didn't even think about refusing. She accepted, even if it was just for a John Woo movie night.

* * *

Their journey was like riding a flying carpet. There were clouds, birds, beautiful flowers, rainbows, travelling to a whole new world. A world, a place, that's just theirs and no one else is there. Every time they were there, they get lost in each other. They don't ever want to go back. But they know they had to. They would go back again, anyway. It was just magical.

* * *

"Movie night?" Alexis asked as she came down the stairs.

Rick Castle just grunted, scooping a handful of popcorn and putting them all in his mouth.

Kate Beckett looked up and was the one who answered, "Yes."

She smiled at Alexis.

"Just you two?" the redhead asked again, helping herself to some ice cream from the fridge. "Watcha watching?"

"_Aladdin_," a small voice answered from somewhere in the couch.

It was little Thomas, Castle and Beckett's four-year-old son.

"That's awesome," the redhead said. "I was five when I first saw it. I wasn't even born when it came out in theatres."

That made Thomas pop out from where he was. "Really?"

"Yeah," his big sister said, pinching his cheeks. "Anyway, I'm gonna crash. I'll bring the bowl down tomorrow."

"Night, Lex," Castle said, without taking his eyes off the monitor.

"And you need to go to sleep, too, little man," Beckett told her kid. "And no protesting."

Castle paused the movie and went with his wife to tuck their son in bed.

* * *

"Do I look like Aladdin to you?" Rick asked Kate later. They were in their bedroom, getting ready to call it a night.

"Why?" Beckett countered, smiling.

"Because every time you watch a movie you smile when the main male character is on screen. You were smiling during the magic carpet ride scene," he answered.

Kate laughed. "Only when I remember something."

"Really? So, do I look like Aladdin to you?"

Kate stared at him for a moment. "This time, because you were, are, my Aladdin," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have to admit that it was a magical ride with you. I've seen things the way you saw them. I've seen things differently. You made me see a whole new world. It's one of the things I love about you."

Rick leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, my Princess Jasmine. And I meant it, too, when I said you make saving the world magical."

Beckett giggled and returned the kiss. "Let's sleep."

"You remember another thing in a song again?" he asked.

"I told you, all the songs make sense," she replied, hopping into her side of the bed, her husband following.

"Ah yes. As you always remind me."

"At least, you're not Abu. Oh wait, you are, too," Beckett joked, smirking.

"Ha, ha, ha," Rick laughed, sarcastically. "Why don't we get some sleep because Tom might want to go to the zoo for the whole day tomorrow."

As they settled down, arms around each other, just before she travelled to dreamland, Kate muttered, "Indescribable feeling. I love you. Always."

Rick smiled and replied, "Always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. :)**


	3. Part Of Your World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here is another. A short one. Don't worry. There are other songs. I promise.**

**By the way, I will go back and forth on their story. There could be times that they're just starting or there are times when they're together for the first time.**

**I don't own ****_Disney's The Little Mermaid_**** or any of the ****songs.**

* * *

My dear Always,

I write this letter because I have a confession to make.

It's not just you who remember certain things, certain events, when you hear a song. What I find odd is that why they're mostly from the Disney Princess movies that Alexis owns. Then I remember that they are your favourite movies when you were growing up. I can't help but smile at the thought of a 10-year-old Kate Beckett enjoying _The Little Mermaid_ with her mum. You and her must have annoyed your father with the movie's songs.

Speaking of, I want to thank you for letting ME be part of your world. It's cheesy, I know, but it is how it is. If not for the Tisdale case, I never would have come to know you. It was a slow, and steep, climb on the walls you built but you still let me be a part of your life.

Before you, I thought I had everything - a great house, a flourishing career, a wonderful daughter, a loving family, wealth. But what I didn't realise was I didn't have someone to love, an always. That's when you stepped in. You changed everything in my life.

I love you.

Your Always

* * *

"Who would have thought?" Martha exclaimed, standing up and clapping as the curtain shut. "She has gotten the acting bug, my acting genes. And to think she passed on the role in Grease in high school."

"This is just a one-night-only performance, Mother," Rick told her, also standing up and clapping and whistling.

They were at the Miller Theatre at Columbia University, their production of _The Little Mermaid_ just finished. Alexis was asked to play Ariel, since she has the some colour of hair. She was hesitant, at first, since she's not in the theatre program and they could have had a student wear a wig. But she accepted because it was one of her favourite movies when she was growing up.

"Too bad Katherine had to miss it," Martha mused.

Castle looked at his mother, sadness on his face. Beckett was called on last minute for a case update.

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

"Dad!" Alexis shouted over the crowd, running to where Castle is standing. "Did you like it?"

"Of course, pumpkin," her father answered. "I love it and you're awesome as Ariel."

"Ah kiddo," Martha interjected. "Acting has always been there. It's like what those X-Men movies your dad watches. What's that DNA thing they have?"

"Dormant DNA, Mother," Castle replied, smiling.

"Detective Beckett!" Alexis exclaimed. "How about you? Did you like it?"

Castle turned around and saw Beckett with a bouquet of flowers for his daughter.

"Of course," Kate replied. "You're a perfect Ariel and you sing beautifully. Oh, these are for you."

She handed Alexis the bouquet.

"Thank!" the redhead smiled. "Will you guys join us for the after party?"

"Right behind you, my dear," Martha said. "You'll both follow?"

Rick nodded. He sauntered towards Beckett.

"I thought..." he began.

"I wouldn't miss it," Kate said.

"How about the case update?"

"I called the station halfway through and told them to just update me tomorrow. I just have to go to Alexis' show."

Castle smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"You never cease to amaze me," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead, making her sigh.

"She's important to me, too," she murmured on his shoulder. "All of you. She's part of my world now, too."

"I love you," Castle said.

"I love you, too," Kate replied.

"Always," they said together.

They looked up at each other and smiled.

"They're waiting for us inside," Rick informed her.

Taking her hand in his, they walked back towards the theatre to join Alexis and Martha at the after party.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Here I Go

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not Disney anymore! Hee hee!**

**The song is from the new Broadway musical _If/Then_. It's one of the songs Idina and her stage partner James Snyder performed when they were promoting the musical.**

**Song credit: Brian Yorkey and Tom Kitt.**

**I do not own the song.**

* * *

_I'm not one for fortunes  
Or wishing on a star  
And I've studied all the stories  
And what our chances are  
Then my heart starts beating faster  
And it makes this disaster worst by far_

* * *

Kate Beckett doesn't believe in the supernatural - ghosts, zombies, the walking dead. For her, it's just fantasy. She likes magic. Her grandfather used to do magic tricks for her enjoyment. But her partner, Rick Castle, does. Anyway, what doesn't that man believe in? He practically believes in everything. She studies the evidences for proof and they often point out who a suspect is. Castle, on the other hand, spins theories, theories that are out of this world. But he was almost always right. And she can't help but feel relieved. Is it really relief or is it because she's falling for him? When the thought crosses her mind, she shakes her head - like it would throw that thought away.

_It's a disaster_, she thought.

Subconsciously, she thinks it's a beautiful disaster.

* * *

_Now I know all the motions  
The steps to every dance  
And I count cards at the table  
I never bet on chance  
I leave nothing to the gods  
I know all the odds and even so_

* * *

They are doing some kind of dance. Beckett knows all the steps. So does Castle. But no one wants to take a chance. Even their friends are noticing the attraction. Ryan and Espo call them "mum and dad". They know the two call them that. Kyra Blaine, Castle's ex at whose wedding they attended, even gave him to her. They finish each other's sentences. They have one mind. They think of the same thing. One mind, one soul. Kate knows that they can dive in this together. But is she ready?

* * *

_You're not some romantic  
You know, that's no surprise  
You're no good at small talk  
Or little, loving lies_

* * *

He's pulling away. Beckett noticed that. It's not about the case. She wondered why. It hurts her to see him pulling away. What had she done to make him act this way? Oh no, the interrogation with the bombing suspect. He was probably in the observation room next door. He heard.

_I'm foolish_, Beckett thought. _I never should have kept it a secret._

* * *

_I'm awkward, ungrateful  
And sometimes I'm hateful, as you know_

* * *

She's angry. He lied to her and he had the gall to tell her that she, too, lied to him. It's true but he had overstepped. It's her life, not his. If they want a war, she'll bring them a war.

_Like Magneto_, she thought. _Castle likes those kind of superhero films_.

At the thought of his name, she became angrier.

_Ugh_, she thought, her face on her hands. _I hate him. I hate him. He brought me this when he knew what would happen to me if I continue_.

_No_, another voice in her head said. _You are angry because he's right. You love him. And you're ready_.

* * *

_You know deep down, I'm a coward  
Afraid to let you in  
But the only thing more frightening  
Is to say "What might have been?"_

* * *

Hanging on the edge of that building made her so scared. Beckett thought she was so brave, fighting Maddox alone. Instead she realised it was cowardice. And she thought of just one name.

_Castle_.

* * *

The downpour that night led her to the swings where, not so long ago, she and Castle were talking about tearing down her wall.

She kept on walking in the rain and she realised she was in front of Castle's building. She walked through the entrance and rode the elevator to his floor. She tried calling him but he rejected it. When she knocked on his door, surprise was on his face and then it turned into frustration. He was mad at her, too.

"Beckett, what do you want?" he had asked.

_Here I go_, she thought. "You."

* * *

Kate doesn't regret her actions on that day. Because thinking about everything they have been through, the misery she put him through, it all led to that night. That night when she finally opened up to him.

She often wondered what might have happened if she told him that she wanted him that day he hooked up with Gina, again. The thought scares her because today might not be what it is. They wove their own fairy tale.

* * *

"Mrs Castle?" Rick said, his broad arms wrapping around Kate's waist. "Lost in your thoughts again?"

She wrapped her arms around his. "Uh-hm."

She put her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Enjoying the view, too, I presume."

Beckett laughed. "Yeah."

They stayed in that position in silence for a few minutes, lost in the view of the beach in their room at Maldives.

"Rick?"

"Yeah."

"You're not asking what I was thinking."

"I wanted to but somehow, I also don't want to. I'll let you have this one."

Kate sighed. "That rainy night, I told myself to let it go. Here I go, I want you, I love you."

Castle turned her around gently. "That's it?"

"Yes," Beckett chuckled. "That's it."

Rick smiled and hugged her tight. "You really are extraordinary."

"I love you," she said, hugging him back.

"I love you, too," he replied.

He kissed her on the lips.

"Let's get dressed and walk on the sand. We can make sandcastles."

Beckett giggled and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

_So here I go  
Oh, here I go  
And I love you so  
So here I go  
Oh here I go_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. :)  
**


	5. What Can I Do

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song is by my favourite band, the Corrs (oh, how I miss them!). It's from their album ****_Talk On Corners_****, released in 1997. The song itself was released in January 1998.**

**Written by the Corrs. I do not own the song.**

* * *

He felt something in his chest, seeing her with another man. It's only been a year and a half since they met but Richard Castle is already in love with Kate Beckett. He doesn't know that it's love, yet, but the annoying things he did to make her notice were already a step. It's not the annoying older brother-little sister relationship. It's different. He brings her coffee whenever he thinks she needs it. Whenever she's desperate or feeling down, he says the weirdest of things to make her smile. Seeing her with Demming, he felt defeated. But if she loves him, he has to let go.

* * *

He knows now that it's jealousy he feels whenever he sees Beckett with Josh-motorcycle-doctor-boy/man. He came to terms that he is indeed in love with Kate. That kiss to distract the guard, he felt it, and he knew she knew, that there was something there. But she kept denying it. Now, he told her he loves her as she lay dying in his arms. NO!

She survived but she doesn't remember. He'll take it one step at a time.

* * *

She heard everything and she lied about it. He lied to her, too, about Mr Smith but it was to protect her. They were fighting and he reiterated that he loves her.

"Four years I've been right here! Four years just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I am right here. And I'm more than a partner," he told her. "Every morning, I bring you a cup of coffee just so I can see a smile on your face because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met."

It's like all his efforts to make known to her were thrown out the window.

* * *

Kate woke up to the smell of coffee. She surveyed her surroundings and remembered that they were spending the weekend at the Hamptons. She got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to see Castle preparing for breakfast.

"Hey," she said. "You're up early."

"Of course," he replied. "So when you wake up, you'll have breakfast fit for a queen."

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Happy anniversary."

Castle handed her her coffee, which she took with the widest smile on her face.

It's been five years, and two beautiful kids, since they were married and still the little things he does for her always make her smile.

"Happy anniversary, babe," she said, kissing him on his lips and he responded.

As they say down for breakfast, Kate mused, "You were right. It's not going to be boring between the two of us."

Castle snorted. "Of course, I'm right."

"Don't rub it in," Beckett said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You know what I'm thinking," Castle began.

"What?"

"What can I do," he said. "To make you love me...more?"

He raised and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate did the same thing. "How about we finish breakfast, watch an episode or two of _Star Trek_, and then take a dip in the pool. Oh, skinny dip."

Her eyes were twinkling.

Castle never ate breakfast that fast.

* * *

**I never actually thought that I can relate this song to Caskett. Their other songs, yes, but not this one. But after a few more listening (as if I still need to ;) ), I finally saw it.**

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are very much welcome. :)**


	6. Brave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this song! I didn't ever think I could relate this to Caskett. I did it! Tee hee!**

**Song by Idina Menzel and Glen Ballard, from Idina's third studio album ****_I Stand_****, released in 2008.**

**I do not own the song.**

* * *

It was raining when she went out for a walk, to think about what happened that day, to clear her mind. Kate Beckett had resigned a few hours earlier from the job she loved. It was an odd decision but she made her choice. It's going to be different now. She wanted to be more. She wanted to be released from the shell she's been hiding in for years. She wanted to be free, to be brave.

Last night, she fought with the one person who mattered the most to her at this moment: Richard Castle. He's the only person she trusted, for now, with her mother's case. But she felt betrayed when he kept a lead from her. It was what the fight was about. But she heard from him what she had wanted to hear ever since the shooting, that he loves her. Her mind was just clouded in anger that made Castle decide that their partnership was over.

* * *

He just wanted to be there for her, to be her light when finds herself in the dark. Richard Castle felt that Kate pushed him away, that she's not ready, yet, and would never be ready. So when they fought last night, he ended their partnership. But now he's wondering if he made the right decision or if his mind was clouded in frustration when he told Beckett that. After all, she said she wanted to join him tonight for a John Woo movie marathon. The bloodier, the better, she said. But he knew that she was chasing Maddox, the guy who shot her at Montgomery's funeral last year and she wouldn't rest until she got some answers.

When he's with her, when she's in danger, he often forgets his own safety. Yes, he signed a waiver when he started shadowing her and she used to be the one saving him but now she's important to him and her safety comes first. _She pushed you away_, he kept reminding himself. But, oh, how much he wanted her to be her right now. He already rejected her call to say that he's still mad at her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

* * *

"Castle! Come on!" Beckett yelled for her partner.

It was raining and they stuck somewhere in the middle of Central Park. They were out running when the downpour began.

"You're no joy," Castle said, taking cover at the gazebo where Beckett is. "Dancing, and singing, in the rain is awesome."

"Not when there's lightning," Kate said, taking off her sweatshirt and wringing water out of it. At the same time, a burst of lightning illuminated the skies. "We can be the only two people in the field and it may strike us."

Castle winced at the thought of being struck by lightning. "We may turn into Powder though. Or our offsprings."

Beckett gave him the look.

The rain continued to pour without any indication when it will stop. Both Beckett and Castle are getting hungry, and cold.

"Hey," Castle began, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"When it rains, I always remember that night when you turned up by my doorstep, soaked, telling me that you want me."

Beckett looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Castle replied.

She inched closer to him. "Well then, Rick, I think it garners a little dancing in the rain."

Castle smiled and took she hand, went outside the gazebo, they danced in the rain, both not minding that they're soaked, hungry, and cold.

* * *

**Again, reviews are very much welcome. :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **


	7. It's Not A Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a different approach on the song than my other fluffs. The song itself is like a promise, a vow. I actually already tweeted the singer/songwriter of the song that this looks like a vow and I may have to say it if I ever get married (when?! lol).**

**Written and sung by Sharon Corr, from her 2010 debut album ****_Dream Of You_****. Song released in 2009.**

**As usual, I do not own the song.**

* * *

_Nothing's gonna change the way I feel when you call my name  
The stars, they shine for me  
Wanting all you'll ever need  
Needing all you'll ever want my love, I give to you.  
And at times I know it's hard to stay together  
When I'm in your arms there's nowhere I feel better_

* * *

Today's the day!

Kate Beckett woke up with a huge smile on her face. She realised that she was alone in her hotel room but it was alright. It's bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other a day before their wedding. There's a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. Standing there was Lanie, with a whole bag of…

"Make-up," her best friend said. "I know you wanted it to be simple but, girl, this is your day. You can experiment with your look. I'm sure your writer-boy won't mind."

That elicited giggles from Beckett.

"So are you excited?" Lanie asked, eyebrows arched.

Beckett turned around and saw her mother's wedding gown. The dress Matilda King gave her was ruined when a pipe from the apartment upstairs burst. Lanie had to call her dad to see if he can unearth Johanna's dress from some treasure chest and have it dry cleaned pronto.

"Can't you tell?" Kate asked back. "I had the biggest smile when I woke up. Oh, Lanie! This is finally happening."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Today's the day!"

Richard Castle grunted as he tried to open his eyes.

"Dad!" Alexis said, giving her father a push so that he'll get up.

"Are you sure you're 20?" asked Castle. "You call like a five-year-old."

"Today's the day you and Beckett are going to get married. Or you forgot. Or you have cold feet?" she shot her father a look that made Castle chuckle.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"You already mastered Beckett's 'look'," he replied.

"Well, you need to get up and get ready. I'll check on Ryan and Esposito."

Alexis bounded for the door and went out.

Castle smiled to himself and checked his phone. There flashing was the reminder he set. He's getting married today, to his one great love. He sent her a message, to which she replied, _I do, forever and always_.

* * *

_Take me in your arms again  
Love me like the world will end, the way you used to do  
Good times, they will come and go  
Hard times we will surely know but our love will pull us through  
And if at times you feel you're sailing stormy weather  
With your hand in mine we'll face this world together_

* * *

It had been a great journey for both of them. There were times that they get on each other's nerves and yet when a storm comes, each wanted to hold each other's hands.

That's how it was for Castle and Beckett. It was a long road and yet, they traversed that road, overcoming every obstacle that came their way.

Today is a culmination of events, events that may have big, little or no meaning in their lives and yet they knew they were involved in. Today is not a dream but a reality. Today they become Mr and Mrs Castle.

* * *

"It's not a dream," Castle said. "We're really here."

They are lying on their bed in Maldives. It was a day after and still, they can't get over it.

"It's real," Beckett agreed. "It's surreal."

"You're Mrs Castle now."

"I know."

Kate looked up at her husband and he kissed her on the lips.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," Castle whispered. "I'm on cloud nine!"

Beckett sighed. "Me, too, Rick."

"After all we've been through," Castle mused.

"This is where we still ended," they both said at the same time.

Kate smiled. "And another chapter begins."

"Ah, still full of murders and suspects," he said.

"It's still my job," she said, playfully jabbing him on the shoulder.

She got up and got her robe on the nearby chair.

"What are you thinking?" Castle enquired.

"Nothing, actually," Beckett replied. "I'm just stretching because I plan on staying in bed today."

She winked at him and Castle just smiled.

* * *

_Cause baby, it's not a dream it's reality  
You are my soul, you're my sanity  
I can't explain but I know it's forever  
And if you feel the same way just let me hear you say you feel it too_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and keeping up with me. And please review! :)**


	8. Looking in the Eyes of Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really, really love this song. This was included in the Corrs' ****_In Blue Special Edition_**** as a previously unreleased song. It was originally done in 1990 by Patty Loveless. This has one of the most beautiful lyrics I've ever heard.**

**The song was written by ****Tricia Walker and Kostas Lazarides.**

**The lyrics used here is from the Corrs' version. As per, I do not own the song.**

* * *

She had been a rebel when she was a teenager that she earned the nickname Rebel Bex but everything changed for Katherine Beckett when her mother was found in the alleyway, dead. They wrote it off as random gang violence. She became a cop so that she can fight for justice for other families, families like hers. That's how she was introduced to bestselling author Richard Castle, whose books helped her when she was grieving. He shadowed he because he was basing his next series on her. But little did she know that this unconventional partnership would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

_I wonder should I tell you  
About all the crazy things that I have done  
I've been hiding all my life  
When I should have stayed  
I tried to run_

* * *

Castle annoyed her when they were starting out, made the most un-funniest jokes (although inside she was laughing). He saw through her, through the mask she puts on, through her eyes. He's observant, so she tried to keep everything that happened in her past a secret. But somehow, he still managed to make her talk.

* * *

He was right. Her relationship with Josh was going nowhere even though she said they could have a chance. It's not what she really wants. Wasn't that the reason she gave Demming months ago when she broke up with him? She wants someone who cares for her deeply, someone who will be there when she needs him the most. She didn't realise that she was already running away from it.

* * *

_I was searching for an answer  
In a world so full of strangers  
But what I found was never really enough  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love_

* * *

For years, she denied that she was attracted to Castle. Heck! She's in love with Castle. But now she's ready. Whatever danger she was in, may it be her life at stake, all she could think about was Castle. He was the answer she was looking for, all these years. He was there when she needed him most.

* * *

_Baby, you've been good to me  
Oh, so much more than you could know, yeah, yeah  
I never thought that I would find  
Someone who's so sweet and kind  
Like you_

_Please believe me when I say  
This time I won't run away  
I swear by all the heaven's stars above  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love_

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," Castle called out to his wife. "Wake up or we'll be late."

Beckett turned around to see Castle with the breakfast tray.

"Hm, coffee," she murmured, getting up and letting the blankets fall down to her waist on the bed.

"Yes, breakfast in bed," Rick said, placing the tray between them.

Kate smiled at him. It's things like this, sweet gestures like bringing her a cup of coffee whenever she needed it, that endeared him to her, made her love him. When they first met, she thought she was an ass, an egotistical, pompous jackass, but seeing him for who he really is made her love him even more.

She looked past her husband and saw their luggage packed. They are going to Venice for the week. Captain Gates had heard from 1PP that they have again the highest closure rate so she gave her top detectives a much-needed break.

"Hey, you packed my bags," she mused.

"Yes. You haven't packed yet and I figured you could use some help," Castle replied, putting a slice of pancake in his mouth and offering another to her, which took with a little twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Castle asked.

_He noticed_. "Nothing," Kate answered.

"Then let's finish this and take a shower so we won't be late for our flight," Castle suggested.

Beckett looked at him, with such admiration, in silence whilst finishing their breakfast. She can't help but think about them. Everything about them. She found the right person for her. She was nervous when they started, romantically, but she didn't run. She dove into it, invested in it. She found love.

* * *

Little did she know, he was thinking of the same thing.

* * *

_Looking in the eyes of love  
I can see forever, yeah  
I can see you and me  
Walking in this world together  
Oh, my heart's found a hope  
I've been dreaming of  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I want to know your views. And as a writer, I need reviews to live. :) Yes, it's a paraphrase of Rachel Berry's "I need applause to live". **


	9. Runaway

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A very short insert for **_**423 Always.**_

**This song is, again, by the Corrs. This is their very first single, taken from their first studio album **_**Forgiven Not Forgotten,**_** released in 1995.**

* * *

He still couldn't believe it. She's here, now, on his bed, sleeping. She came here a few hours ago, rain-soaked, clothes clinging to her lithe figure, telling him that she wants him. Just him. He stared at her naked body. Richard Castle had told Kate Beckett that he loves her a year ago, when she was shot. It was an impulse, possibly so she would have the desire, the will, to live if she heard. And now she's really here, beside him.

* * *

It had been a heck of a day. Alexis had graduated. He was so happy his little girl has accomplished so much and by fall, she'd be off to college. But last night, he and Beckett had a huge fight and he told her it was over between them. But not before he reiterated that he loves her.

The precinct called whilst he was getting ready for Alexis' graduation ceremony but he rejected the call. He didn't know who it was but he knew why. _Well, it is her life_, he told himself. _I'm not going to go and see her waste it_.

He was alone tonight, Alexis's in the Hamptons partying and his mother probably doing the same. Beckett was calling him which he also rejected. But there was a knock on the door and when he opened it, she was standing there, hair dripping wet from the downpour outside. And soon everything was happening in a blur.

* * *

Beckett was stirring and Castle stroked her bare shoulder. She turned around and a smile, that wonderful smile, lit up her face.

"Hey, Castle," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

She snuggled close to him and he welcomed the warmth with open arms. It was still raining outside and with all that had happened, he forgot to turn the heater up a notch.

They laid there in silence, not thinking about anything, except perhaps what they will do, Castle gently stroking away the strands of stray hair that were covering Kate's eyes. She kissed his chest in response and tilted her head so that he can kiss her lips.

They kissed for a several minutes until Rick initiated what happened next. Thus began Round Three.

* * *

**TRIVIA: Whilst making the video, Sharon, the band's violinist, met Gavin Bonnar, a Belfast barrister and her future husband. They were married in 2001 and now have two kids. Both are very lovely people. :)**

**Reviews are very much welcome.**


	10. Run

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't necessarily connect the entirety of the song to Caskett. Just some of the lines.**

**Song by Snow Patrol, cover by Katharine McPhee as Karen Cartwright (SMASH - yeah, deal with it. I love the show. Kind of disappointed when it was cancelled but it was inevitable. Tee hee!). As usual, I don't own the song. :)**

* * *

He knew it wasn't about the books anymore when he saw her with Demming. Actually, he knew it wasn't about the books when they apprehended Coonan. He offered the money not because it might give them a name as to who killed her mother. He offered it because he wanted her to be free. Because he wanted her to open up to him, more than she'd been doing for his research. But in the end, Demming won. And Richard Castle tried to run away with his feelings for her, with his ex-wife slash publisher Gina, in the pretense of finishing his next book.

* * *

It hurt Kate Beckett when she saw Castle with Gina. She told Demming that she wasn't looking for that kind of relationship with him. She needs someone she can open up with, someone who cares for her, someone who makes her laugh. But there he goes. So she ran away and hid those feelings away, with a doctor named Josh. But it's not enough. At that time, she thought she had lost the one person who mattered the most.

* * *

The bookstore was crowded to the point that Alexis, Kate, and Martha cannot even pass through. It was the signing of the new Nikki Heat novel and these people were Castle's fans. A bookstore clerk was kind enough to clear the way so that the three women can go to the back of the podium where Rick was signing the books.

"I've never seen the bookstore so crowded before," Alexis remarked.

"Well, kiddo, your father has never been this popular until he got married," Martha replied, giving Beckett a wink.

Kate blushed at the older woman's statement. she did notice, too, that Castle's fans doubled, tripled, quadrupled, quintupled since they got married. She supposed it has something to do with her. Castle also had the same theory - a writer marrying his muse, which other find adorable. But now she's not sure. Those who had their book signed already were ushered out. Kate struggled to hear what they were saying, curious as to why Castle's readers seemed to multiply by the millions. She caught snippets like "He's really cute in person.", "He's hot.", "He's awesome." but there were also things like "I missed my chance." Her reverie was interrupted by Castle appearing behind the curtain.

"Hey," Rick called out as he emerged backstage for a break. "How are my ladies?"

He kissed Alexis and Martha on the head and Beckett on the lips.

"Kiddo, you've done it again," his mother exclaimed, kissing both his cheeks.

"I know," he said. "Well, why don't you linger for a while as I try to finish this all up and we'll go to Le Cirque after."

"Sure, dad," Alexis said. "I need a book for my Chemistry class."

"I'll join you," Martha called as the younger redhead sauntered off to the textbooks section.

Castle looked at his wife and said, "You can stay here if you want. Let them see the real Nikki Heat." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Castle. Rick," Beckett began.

Rick knew that something was bothering her to call him by his first name.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked.

Beckett sighed. "You know our theory with your fans multiplying?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's just that I heard some people saying they missed their chance, with you. I'm thinking that some of them might be there just so they can see us, our relationship."

"You're scared that they will break us up and I'll have an affair with a fan?"

"Yes," Kate admitted, sniffling.

"Come here," Castle said, enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I already am having an affair with a fan."

Beckett looked up.

"I married her, didn't I?" Rick continued.

Beckett laughed and hugged her husband tighter.

"There is no one in the world who can separate us," he continued. "I know in the past, we ran away from what we're feeling for each other, but in the end, we still ended up being together."

Castle lightly tipped Kate's chin up. There were some tears on her beautiful face that he wiped away.

"We did it," he said. "You're the only thing that's right, except perhaps having Alexis."

Kate laughed.

"I will be here beside you whenever you need me, always. So cheer up."

He smiled, making Beckett smile.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her again on the lips, deeply.

"Mr Castle, they need you back there," a clerk said.

They looked at each other and kissed one more time before Castle greeted back his fans.

* * *

**Reviews are very much welcome! Please. :)  
**


	11. Hideaway

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, one of the songs I never imagined I can relate to Caskett. And I took a different format for this. I wrote this as Beckett's diary, starting on _A Deadly Affair_.**

**This is again from my favourite band, the Corrs.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Expect the unexpected! Castle is back in our lives. After the summer of practically no contact, he's back. I'm not saying I'm not happy. I am. I just don't know what to say…or do. We had a bet on the case. I let him win.

Kate

* * *

Josh came at the precinct today to fetch me. I saw Castle's reaction. It was...weird. I can't read it. It's like he's…

No. He has Gina.

* * *

Castle calls Josh, Doctor Motorcycle-Boy. I don't know how to deal with that at the moment. He's cute, though. When he calls Josh that.

* * *

I shouldn't have been there. It was an accident. I swear! I was there to get water when I heard Castle break-up with Gina. They were fighting. It was in the newspaper. He thanked me for not mentioning the article and I magicked some flowers for him. At least it was a distraction. We both enjoyed the comfort food truck.

PS Oh, I told him that I wish he wouldn't call Josh, Doctor Motorcycle-Boy.

* * *

I'm beginning to sound like a teenager.

I saw Castle looking at my...ass as I danced my way to see if our suspect was in the club. He was all flustered. It was so cute. He is cute. Wait, did I just say that?

* * *

Josh and I are having problems. Castle saw us fighting...exchanging words, angrily. When we were at that storage, after we were exposed to radiation, I told him that I want somebody who'd be there for me so I'd be there for him and we can dive in together. I don't know what to do anymore. And then Fallon kicked us off the case for talking to the Syrian consulate. But you know us, Diary. We started investigating on our own but instead of getting the bad guys who has the bomb, we were trapped in a freezer with our victim's dead cousin. I don't know what I said before passing out but when I woke up, there was Josh. We talked about our situation and we might have a chance.

The case about the dirty bomb...Castle saved the day. He was about to tell me something but Josh came to the precinct. I was happy that he was back but why am I disappointed at the same time when Rick didn't say what he wanted to say?

PS I lied. I remember what I wanted to say to him.

* * *

IT'S OVER! I called it. Castle and I had a fight. He wanted me to stop investigating my mum's case, that I'm hurting people who care about me like my dad! I can't. Not right now that Lockwood escaped. And then he called me out that I'm hiding in relationships that will go nowhere. WHAT DOES HE KNOW?! HE LEFT!

Was he right?

* * *

It's been three months, Diary. A lot has happened. Josh and I broke up. I got shot. I told Castle that I don't remember anything that had happened that day. I do remember, Diary. I remember everything.

* * *

Instead of writing, Richard Castle was looking out of his office door. He was looking at his wife and his son playing Peek-A-Boo in the living room. Wanting to join the fun, he stood up and sat beside Kate Beckett on the couch.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to write?" she asked.

"Well, no ideas coming at me right now," he replied. "Besides, this looks like fun."

He picked up his six-month-old son, Thomas and made faces, to the delight of the little boy.

Kate smiled at the picture perfect scene. She always liked it when Rick is playing with Thomas.

"Look, mommy!" Rick said, lifting the baby above his head. "I'm flying!"

"Don't lift him up too high," Kate warned.

The baby just laughed excitedly.

"He loves it," Castle said.

He placed the baby back in his crib. He caught his wife staring at them.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...cute."

"You remembered something, didn't you?"

Why does he always know? "Kind of," Kate said, smiling sheepishly.

Castle raised an eyebrow, a gesture Beckett took as a prompt to spill.

"You were right, about me hiding in nowhere relationships. That fall when you went to the Hamptons with Gina," she paused, as Castle nodded. "I wanted to accept your invitation. I broke up with Demming that day, told him that it wasn't what I was looking for at the moment."

She sighed.

"It hurt me when I saw Gina. That summer, I met Josh and he was there for me, at the time. But I kept thinking about you," she continued, a wayward tear falling on her cheek. "I really thought that we…"

"Hey," Castle said, wiping the tears away. "It's okay. Everything turned out okay."

"I know," she replied. "I just want to get it off my chest."

"You did," Castle comforted her. "Come here."

And he gave her the tightest hug he could muster.

"I understand. I have been," he told her. "Always."

Beckett smiled as she nuzzled under his chin. She knew he understood her, why she was who she was. It's one of the qualities she loved about him.

"Why don't we let Thomas have his afternoon nap and have a little something-something of our own?" he suggested.

Beckett looked at her husband in the eye and whispered coyly, "I'll get the ice."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please do review! :)**

**You can also suggest songs and I will listen to them if I haven't heard them yet.**


	12. Slipping Through My Fingers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter, another song. Sorry for the delay. A bit busy with my work. This song is from ABBA. I used the concept from _Mamma Mia_, when Donna was singing this song as Sophie gets ready for her wedding to Sky. The first time I watched the movie, I was with my mum. If one day I'll get married, I want this to be one of the songs to be sung in the ceremony.**

**I'm actually proud of myself when I was writing this. A little trivia: I wrote this a couple of days after a very strong typhoon (Rammasun) passed by the metro and other nearby provinces so electricity was shut off in many places. This resulted in having electricity being distributed round-robin style until they get the normal distributed kilowatt/hour. We were affected and because I was alone and had nothing to do, and it was afternoon, I wrote this using a candlelight. It was quiet so thoughts and ideas just poured out. :)**

* * *

She wished that Johanna was here. The day every girl dreamt of, she was there, now. Kate Beckett is standing in her hotel room, in her mother's wedding dress, staring at the mirror. The dress had been cleaned from whence she ran to the fiery crash scene - Castle's Mercedes burning - but he was okay. Today, they will continue the fairy tale interrupted by that event. Kate was wearing the sapphire earrings Martha had given her that day, handed over to her like a mother. But now, she's thinking again of Johanna.

* * *

"Katie," her mother called out. "I'll be right here when you get out, okay?"

"Okay," Kate replied.

Then she hurried off inside the school.

"Don't worry," Jim told his wife, clasping her hand. "She'll be fine."

Johanna smiled and leaned on his shoulders. Today was four-year-old Kate's very first day at school. But he was right. Kate would be fine.

* * *

Kate was crying. She was playing inside her room and was carrying a LEGO Millennium Falcon ship when she tripped, face first, and a piece broke off and became lodged in her nose. They brought her to the hospital and hugged Johanna so hard when the wayward piece was gotten out. It was probably the first time that she saw her daughter cry that hard that on the cab ride home, Kate just slept in her arms, exhausted.

* * *

She knew Kate was miserable. She had been absent from school for a week now because she had surgery to remove her tonsils out. To make up for it, Johanna turned on their television and watched _Temptation Lane_ with her.

* * *

"Why would you want a motorbike? You're fourteen!"

"It's the fad and it's practical! I get to travel around the city and avoid traffic!"

"No! If you ask again, I will send you to a nunnery!"

"Ugh!"

Johanna arrived home late from work to hear her daughter and her husband fighting. She set her keys by the hook near the door and went to the living room.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she sat down next to Jim.

"Kate wants a motorbike," he answered.

She turned to her daughter and asked, "Why would you want a motorbike?"

Kate just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, shaking her head. "Since your birthday is coming up, your dad and I will talk about it. If we both agree, we will give you part of the money to buy one. But Katie, every time you ride that thing, just remember how much you hate hearing me tell you 'I told you so'."

"Yes! I promise!" was the excited reply. Then she ran off to her room, presumably to call a friend to tell her that her parents agreed.

Johanna looked at Jim, who had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Your daughter is now a teenager," she explained. "She will want things that teenagers want. She will only retaliate further if you keep on reprimanding her. Let her learn her lesson."

Jim just shrugged. But he was smiling.

* * *

"Look at the camera, Katie!" Johanna called out. "Smile!"

Kate looked up and her mother snapped a picture. It was December and they were at the Rockefeller Centre. She was tying the laces of the rental ice skates when her mum took the shot. She was home from Stanford for the holidays. They already set up their tree a day before, earlier than the usual. Johanna said it was because she was home for a few weeks.

"My beautiful Kate," her mum said, looking very proud.

Kate smiled at her. It warmed her heart to see that look on her mother's face. She was pre-law, following in her parents' footsteps, and would be the first female Supreme Court Justice. She finished tying the laces and stood up, only to fall back on her butt.

Johanna laughed heartily and pointed the camera at her daughter again.

"Mum!" Kate cried. "Please, no!"

Her mum laughed again but conceded.

They had a great time that day and when Jim arrived and joined in the fun, he took photos of Kate and his wife.

The happier times would then be shattered a mere three weeks later.

* * *

Beckett opened her eyes to see the light shining through the curtains. She wondered where she was then remembered that she was on her honeymoon, the third day on their private Maldives villa.

"Good morning," Richard Castle said as he entered their room, bringing a tray of pancakes and omelettes and coffee for breakfast. "How's my sleepyhead?"

Beckett laughed and sat straight up, couldn't help but glance at her left hand. Her wedding ring. She and Castle finally tied the knot three days ago. She still couldn't believe it.

"Still dreaming, my lovely wife?" Castle asked, eyebrow raised, setting the tray between them on the bed.

"It does still feel like a dream," she replied.

"As I've said before, I'm dreamy."

She reached across the tray and playfully punched her husband on the arm.

They ate in silence, just staring and smiling, revelling at each other. After they finished, Castle was about to stand up to bring the tray back to the kitchen when Kate reached out and stopped him.

"Castle. Rick," she said. "Can I talk to you for a second? There is something you need to know. About me."

Rick set the tray down at a nearby table and sat beside his wife.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kate sighed. "You know, when we first met, how I know all your books, all the stories, and you figured I'm a fan?"

Castle nodded.

"Well, there's more to that."

"I'm listening."

"A few months after my mum died, I picked up one of your books. It was Flowers For Your Grave. A couple chapters in, I was hooked. I fell in love with the genre. I already know I wanted to be a cop and reading it just fueled that want, that desire more."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I bought the whole set. Reading your books, it just calmed me down, reassured me that everything will be fine. It made me forget that I was grieving. It made me okay."

"Oh, Kate," Rick said, pulled her to him and enveloped her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead. "I never knew."

"I didn't want to tell you," Beckett said, snuggling closer. "I don't want to come off as a crazy fan, especially when we were starting."

"You already came off as a crazy fan," Castle joked. "Subscribing to my website, getting newsletters, knowing every plot point in my books."

Beckett laughed then she continued. "It was on that kidnapped girl case that Sorenson reminded me."

She looked up at her husband.

"I stood in line for an hour to get my copy of your book signed."

Castle stared at her for a moment and stroked her cheek.

"I remember," he said. "Saw a tall, beautiful woman outside the bookstore - purple blouse, black slacks - talking to a man in a suit, a boyfriend perhaps, possibly telling him to wait for her somewhere near. When she reached me at my table, she just told me 'Thank you'. I wrote on her book 'You are extraordinary'. Then she walked off."

Kate straightened up and looked at him.

"I was already contemplating on killing Storm that time. I knew there was a reason why I couldn't write then," he went on. "I was waiting for you."

Castle smiled, those enchanting blue eyes twinkling, conveying how much he loves her.

Kate threw herself at him, tears of joys, of happiness, streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," Rick said, hugging her back, comforting her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," Castle whispered back. "Mrs Castle. Always."

* * *

Maybe it was fate, or destiny, that brought them back together on that copycat case they worked on. Or perhaps it was Johanna, telling her daughter that everything is fine, that everything will be in place, to let go, break free, to trust, in time, vincit omnia veritas.

They will never know. All they know is that theirs is a great love story, maybe the greatest, and whatever comes their way, they will face it. Together.

* * *

**Please review! And do suggest songs so whilst I'm de-stressing, I can think if I can relate it to Caskett and make a story out of it. Thanks!**


	13. Into the Open Air

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I'm back to doing Disney songs. ;) For those who don't know this song, it's from _Brave_ when Merida and her bear-mum were fishing. I realised that it can be a Caskett song, seeing that it's about opening up to one another.**

**The song was written by Alex Mandel and performed by Julie Fowlis.**

* * *

She knew it, even before she was shot. Even before knowing him. Kate Beckett built walls around her, around her heart, to protect it from getting hurt. Again. And again. And again. Ever since Johanna Beckett was murdered, she felt that everyone she loves, and will love, would leave her - her mum, Sorenson, Demming, Royce, Josh, Montgomery, even her dad. He took his wife's death hard and "left" her to grieve. She was fine with it; she got used to the feeling. Thus protected herself inside those walls. Until Richard Castle came along. And she fell. Hard.

* * *

Castle left her once, too. She was ready then, to tell him everything, to open up to him. But he knew she was with another man and he respected her choice, her decision. She wanted to forget him, to move on but try as she might, she couldn't. Then he came back. In her experience, no one came back once they left (except perhaps her father but he's an exception). Rick Castle did and for the first time, there was, is hope.

* * *

Kate thought that Castle left her again. He has every right to be, she knew that. It was her fault. She lied to him. He lied to her, too, but it was for her own good. Her anger was clouding her thoughts but deep down, her lie was far more significant - to him - than his. He threw himself in front of her to take the bullet, didn't he? He was a second too late but he never once cared about his own safety. And he admitted what he felt for her - that he loves her. But she closed everything again, because she told herself she wasn't ready for it, yet. That's why she lied. But she wanted to be more. So, ready or not, she threw herself into the open air, letting the walls crumble for the man who loves her, broken and damaged though she is, and who she loves.

* * *

Rick Castle scratched and clawed through Kate Beckett's walls. Brick by brick, even at the beginning of their relationship, he tore that cover away. The moment when the last layer needed to be torn down, the moment when she thought he would leave her forever, he proposed. And she accepted. The minute she did, Castle became Beckett's wall because with him, she is safe. Always.

* * *

Richard Castle also has walls but he knew that like he, Kate will see though it. She was the only one who he let in further than anyone else in his life. And just as he, he knew that she will be there once it crumbles.

* * *

It had been three years since that fateful day, the day which they should have been one, originally. Not everything went to plan but they managed. Another obstacle overcame. They now have a son, Thomas, which Kate thanks is at least a normal name and not Cosmo, as Castle said he wanted. They have been open to each other, although there are still minor secrets, thin sheets, that need to be there. And right now, Beckett is dealing with one.

Thomas is crying his heart out and Beckett is getting frustrated. She can't figure out what he wants. She had already fed, burped, and gently bounced him but he is still crying. She had already changed his diaper, twice, to see if he'll stop but the baby is still crying, his face getting redder by the minute.

"Honey! I'm ho-," Castle called upon opening the loft's door but stopped mid-sentence. He had just finished his book tour for the latest Derrick Storm graphic novel.

"Kate! Kate!" he shouted for his wife over the noise of the baby's cries. He found her hiding behind his favourite armchair, herself crying.

"Hey, honey," he said, joining her, sitting beside her. The baby had quieted down a bit and is peering in between the bars of his crib. "What happened?"

Kate looked at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"I thought I was ready," she sobbed.

"Ready for what?" asked Castle, confusion etched on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Him," his wife nodded towards the crib in front of her. "I thought when we have a baby, it will all turn out fine, that I'll learn. But obviously, I'm not. If I were, I know what's wrong with him."

It dawned on Rick then that Beckett is still scared that she isn't a great mother. He put his arms around her and let her lean on his shoulder, giving her comfort. Little Thomas looks at them with interest, witnessing something he'll discover will last years later.

"Hey," Rick said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Beckett's ear. "You're doing great." And he means it.

"Castle-," Beckett started to explain but Rick stopped her.

"I know you're scared and that you haven't been around babies much, except for Benny, but you are doing great. Every first-time mother feels scared, thinking what if they accidentally drop their baby, but they learn. All of us learn. Mums, dads, brothers, sisters, everyone. There is no one in this world who doesn't. We were all babies once and we all had someone look after us."

Beckett tilted her head a bit so she can see her husband's expression. He is smiling.

"But what if I'm not at par with how my mum raised me?" she asked. "Or how you raised Alexis?"

"Motherhood is not a competition, Kate," Castle said. "Whether you think you're lousy or you think you're great, you are still a mother and you still care about your baby. I'm gone for a few days and he's still breathing."

Kate chuckled and disentangled herself from her husband's embrace to properly look at him. He continued explaining.

"Meredith was never there when Alexis was little but it doesn't mean she's a bad mother. She's lousy at it but she still cares for our daughter. If she hadn't-"

Castle looked at Kate intently, her understanding what he meant.

She smiled at him and said, "That's why I married you."

Castle smiled back and kissed her on the lips. When they parted for air, Beckett realised that it had gone quiet.

"Thomas stopped crying," she whispered.

Both looked at the crib to see their six-month-old baby looking at them, big, blue orbs shining with what's left of his tears.

"You're right," he mused. "But why?"

"Come to think of it," Beckett said. "He slowed down the moment he saw you."

Castle stood up and went over to his son's crib.

"Oh, wee one," he said. "You're going to give your mummy a nervous breakdown and your big sister a run for her money. You just missed daddy just like I missed you and mummy!"

Thomas gurgled and laughed as Castle picked him up. Looking at father and son, Beckett couldn't have been more proud.

* * *

**I want to dedicated this to my mum. :)  
**

**Reviews please.**


	14. Hopelessly Addicted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very short but hopefully you will enjoy. Again, a different format. I missed writing poems so why not open with one.**

**This song is again from my favourite band, the Corrs. (Yes, I miss them so!)**

* * *

I know it's going to be different

There's no denying it

It's a chemical reaction

Natural attraction

And I'm falling

The two of us together

I never thought it's going to happen

I just woke up thinking

About you, about us

Lies, I told myself

But when I look at you

Heart flutters, hands tremble

Today I make a wish

A plea

Whatever obstacle comes

Between us

We will survive

No matter how blind we were

What we feel for each other

Together we'll stay

One mind, one heart, one soul

Together as one

Forever

Always

* * *

He annoyed her like a high school boy would annoy someone he likes but even though it made her crazy, she allowed it because him doing it makes her think of something else other than the case paperwork. He did it because he indeed likes her. And he love to see her get crazy.

It paid off.

Today, Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett were married in a small, intimate ceremony, with select friends and family as witnesses.

In the beginning, they might have denied it, but the attraction between them is undeniable. Their friends saw it but they determinedly dismissed it, though inside they knew. Until one day, they couldn't hold it any longer.

Today is the culmination of that. As they say their goodbyes to their friends and family to go to their honeymoon, they will embark on a new chapter in their lives, one that they will share.

Always.

* * *

**Please do review. Thanks! :)  
**


End file.
